Questions
by Raigon
Summary: Sequel to Secrets It had been hidden so long, yet now, the secret is out. Though they said nothing will change …the truth isn't what came from their mouths. They ask many questions, some they voice out loud, others were in theirs stares, because no matter what they say. The secret is out. (These are all one shots, so don't expect continuations)
1. Is that why?

Chapter 1

 **"Is that why?"**

It had only been 12 hours since the revelation about Raphael, and Donnie found himself hard at work in his lab. His mind a buzz with multiple theories and different experiments he could be working on, but at the same time, a single problem …theory …sibling kept popping up in his mind. So many things that hadn't made sense, things he had chalked up to simply being Raphael suddenly become much clearer. The red masked turtle's need to protect and mood swings. The relationship between Raph and Leo, it all made more sense now, and there was a part of him that was filled with dread at what the prospect of such revelations would mean.

Would things get better from here?

Would Raph be willing to submit to some testing?

All the fights they had when it came to medical exams made so much more sense, and why Raph was the first one to speak up against finding out if they were really brothers or not when he had first discovered DNA testing.

It all made so much sense, especially considering the secret that Raph had hid.

Yet, there was still more mystery and even more theories that were now coming to light because of it.

The purple masked turtle would look over at the books on his right. Human anatomy books, on his left, turtle anatomy books, and his own notes was in the middle of the two. His notes contain things that they lacked, things that they gained, and information that he had ignored at one point simply because it hadn't matter to them. Now it did, and he had to wonder if it would be more useful in the immediate future or in the future that would eventually come. Either way, this was information that he needed as he looks at his note.

"It makes sense, so many things ….make sense now."

But, there was still things that didn't, things he couldn't simply gather through books, or through his own notes. Things he would have to observe and see just how correct his assumptions was. He would do that tomorrow when they woke up, but he would have to be careful. If the sibling this research was based on discovered what he was doing.

He already knew what would happen.

Donnie never forgot that day he decided to take research into his own hands despite the will of his siblings.

Raph had made it clear that he didn't want to know if they were related by blood, and the others had quickly followed suit. Yet, he was curious, and the wish for knowledge overrode their objections in his mind. Afterall, if one of them needed a blood donor or let's say a disease should take place. They might need the aid of a sibling, and of course, if he didn't know about their relations, well, that can put their lives in jeopardy. Thus, he went to do it on his own.

Big mistake, because when Raph found out.

Well, it had taken two weeks to put his lab back together, and even though Master Splinter had punished Raph. The red masked turtle had only smiled and made it clear, if he ever did that again, he might never be able to put his lab back together again.

Though thinking about that situation, surprisingly, Raph had kept quiet about what Donnie had done. Now that he think about it that had been kind of nice. Though, at the moment, he could only think about how many experiments had been ruin and how much had been lost. But, if Raph had wanted to, Donnie shivered lightly …the turtle could have told on him and everyone would have been angry at him. It could have made things rough especially when he needed his patients to trust him, so maybe, it hadn't been all bad. Or at least it could have been worst.

Would this time be any different?

Would it be alright to pry when he knew it was unwanted?

It was for science.

One side of his mind told him.

The other knew, Raph would not be happy with him.

Family or science?

The purple mask turtle would sigh heavily.

He already knew his decision and it wasn't like it was hard. Family definitely over science, but there was one piece of information that he couldn't ignore. It could bring his family closer or tear it apart and it was quite abrasive information. So, he wouldn't be direct. It could lead to trouble.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made Donnie jump as he drops his entire body over his research as he looks over his shoulder to see no other than the turtle that was the cause of all of these problems.

Raphael.

"Hey Donnie, wha'cha doin?"

The words were said slowly, as though finishing a chain of thought. Raph had definitely noticed his weird behavior. Not good.

Donnie quickly swallowed the words, "nothing" with that simple observation. Raph already knew something was up, and that raised eye ridge told it all. He couldn't, wouldn't let himself be caught in a lie. Those green eyes looking at him with a concern that Donnie couldn't ignore. Another theory came forward, one he had dismissed, but now, it didn't seem so foolish. When had Raph every reacted badly to upfront question when it didn't come from Leo?

Only when the red masked turtle is embarrassed and is in group setting.

When had Raph proven untrustworthy in keeping secrets?

Never.

So, why not?

Because, they were in his lab, and if said turtle lost it, well, none of his equipment would survive. So, the answer was simple. He needed to get them out of the lab and ask the question, and an even better plan came to mind.

A drive.

Hands occupied can't strangle him.

Returning back to the lair with Raph as a driver would give him a good head start.

No flaws.

Only one problem how to suggest it.

"Hey …Hey, genius."

Raph calls out loudly and then in frustration would growl.

"I told them, you had stayed in here too long."

Donnie would find himself being pulled out of his lab literally by his shell. Passing his two siblings who seemed a bit shocked and relieved to see it.

How long had he been in his lab?

The thought would chime to the forefront as Donnie realized that everyone was awake. That meant, it wasn't night but probably morning, and yet, he didn't smell break fast food coming from the kitchen. Which meant, that it might be later than that.

Oh shell.

That wasn't good.

"Raph where are you taking him?"

Leo would ask in our wake.

"For a little drive, we need to clear the air on somethings. We won't leave the sewers."

Donnie felt sweat run down his skin at those words. Had Raph seen the research notes? Did the red mask turtle sense what he was doing? This wasn't good, not good at all. Raph took them straight to the Shell raiser and push him inside. The green eyed turtle would take the driver's seat with a snap of… "Buckle up".

This experiment, observation, Donnie knew at that moment, was out of his three fingered hands. His eyes would drop to look at his digits. He didn't know what else to do at that moment.

He could only hope that it didn't end badly as they took off.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Raph asked the moment the van was really going, but, Donnie wouldn't look up from his hands.

He didn't know what else to do.

Afterall of those questions, theories, plans on how to ask those questions …Donnie realized, he had never thought how to broach the subject with his sibling. How to ask the question, nor how to in this case answer it.

Silences, lingered.

Raph would let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry."

The words would shock Donnie into looking up at him.

"Sorry for keeping the secret. For breaking your trust, I know you are probably mad at me, and I don't blame you for not talking. I just …I just didn't want to be different. I wanted to be seen as the same as you guys. I was so afraid that you would find out and then …I don't know, reject me. So, I thought it best to keep you guys at a distance, to hide it. Though I knew eventually it would come out, I just wanted it to go away. I didn't want to think about what would happen then.

So, I am sorry."

Raph apologized.

Donnie wasn't sure why his beak drop open but it did. Shock, surprise, but more than that, the misunderstanding his research had created. It made sense though, after the news he had kind of locked himself in his lab, and been there …all night and half the day. Of course, Raph would take it this way, but that wasn't …he never once thought like that.

"No one blames you for not telling us, Raph. I guess, we probably wonder how stupid we could be not to have noticed. Besides, your secret has changed nothing really, or at least, nothing yet."

Donnie had his opening. There was no backing out now.

"Do you like Leo?"

Raph turned the wheel sharply, and the entire van felt like it was on two wheels for a moment as it twist and came to a complete stop. Donnie's hand immediately went for his seat belt buckle. He needed to get out of Raph's range now.

But it was already too late.

Donnie forgot, unless Leo was there, Raph never wore his seat belt.

It was late when they got back. Donnie's stomach gurgle in protest that was being drown out by the aches and pains that accompany his every step. He had come back battered and bruised, and before Leo could question Raph about it …the turtle had taken one look at him, turn red and then ran to her room.

In that moment of shock, Donnie had escape to his room to lick his wounds and jolt down his notes.

Conclusion of his research.

Whether male or female, Raphael is the same.

When embarrassed she is quite violent.

Also, there is nothing between her and Leo, except for sibling bonds.

Any thoughts otherwise will end in the death of the one who theorized it.

NOTE to oneself.  
Warn Mikey any teasing along those lines can result in Fratricide.


	2. What do you have to prove?

**_Chapter 2_**

 _"What do you have to prove?"_

Pain rolls in waves over her as she lay on her stomach. She gritted her teeth ...as she fought to stay conscious as she simply rode it. That wave of pain that seemed to batter her senses relentlessly, but what other choice did she have?

She couldn't move.

 _"Why are you acting more reckless?"_

A coolness was starting to seep in from the wound on her side even as her blood spill out, and she slowly opens her jade green eyes. The flames seemed to have gotten closer as it licks only a good arm length from her.

She was going to die.

 _"RAPHEAL, you are going to get yourself killed at this rate!"_

He had been right. Leo had been so right, but, it wasn't like she was trying to die. She knew it would hurt them terribly, but, when she looked into their eyes. When they spoke, the way Master Splinter had started to train her, it was all different. She was no longer their brother, but she was still the same turtle. She wanted to be treated the same. Why was that so hard to understand?

 _"And more than likely take one of your brothers with you?"_

Wrong, she would never allow her brothers to die in her place nor at her side. She was a loner, she would die alone.

Alone.

It was hard, but she was glad ...she was alone.

Green eyes would start to close. The coolness had turned to numbness, and the rubble around her now had bits of flames on it. The smoke was thickening and it was becoming hard to breathe ...hard to think.

Green eyes slid close.

 _"Even if I am a girl...I am still the same Raphael."_

She should have told them that. She shouldn't have tried to prove it, gone off on her own, and tried to complete a four turtle job alone. Though, she had managed to save everyone. The people, the small child, she had gotten them out before the building had collapse on top of her.

Trapping her.

Hurting her.

Now, she would die.

She would die alone.

NO, don't pity herself. It was better this way.

It was okay.

Green eyes closed and the world dissolved away into darkness.

...

Light would pierce the darkness.

It hurt.

It hurt badly, but Raphael came back to the world without a sound. Her eyes opening without her consent as she sought safety from the light.

Everything was blurry, but the light overhead was blinding.

She turned her head to the side.

Relief.

Then she allowed herself to sink back into the darkness even as something would grab her hand. As something would try to stop her descent. Something familiar, something that made her pause as her eyes slowly cleared to see it standing directly in front of her.

Leo?

 _"Why, Raphael? Why did you do it?"_

His eyes begged even though his voice said nothing. Eyes that she couldn't look away from. Eyes, that she knew she had to answer, because, she would be okay and this conversation later would be much longer.

This was her only chance to get out of it with so few words.

Raphael fought the darkness.

She wouldn't pass this up.

Her throat was dry and her words came out as a croak. Yet, it was clear to everyone in the room.

 **"I did it ...to prove, I am still me."**


	3. Why Not?

**"WHY NOT?"**

The words had resonated more than once from Mikey. It was a question he had asked a million times, and which is always answered whether it be vocal or through a slap with a reasonable explanation. Though with the discovery of his red-masked sibling's secret and with the dramatic change, that question was no longer answered, and he was suppose to refrain.

It was a recipe for disaster.

And everyone was on the lookout, but none noticed that they weren't the only one expecting the axe to fall.

 **"WHY NOT?"**

 **Chapter 3**

Mikey sat on a couch and watched the television set as he flips through the channels in pure boredom. It had been two days, two days since they found out their brother was in fact a sister, and he was so bored. Everyone was in a silent uproar as they tried to keep their distress away from their emotionally strain sister.

Raphael was not to be told.

Though how she couldn't notice? Michelangelo wouldn't know, because, in almost every action, it was being thrown in her face.

 **Training.**

Training has shifted slightly after Leo went in for a hold. He wasn't sure where to place his hands, and Raphael threw him through the door. Thus, after that, the rest of training became meditation session, while, their sensei tries to speak sense into their leader. No more pairing off sessions, everything was done as lone training courses via Master Splinter's orders.

Nothing has changed he told them.

Everything is still the same.

Treat Raphael like we did before.

Yet, who is the one to blame?

 **Extra Sessions**

Michelangelo can remember clearly, the evening session where Raph flipped over the couch. He happen to be on it at the moment, which gave him twice the reasons to remember during that time of day to be somewhere else. Master Splinter had decided, since, Raphael was actually a girl, to train him as an Kunoichi and thus, he had extra training sessions. In the very first one, Master Splinter had tried to switch out her weapons. A Sai is a defensive weapon that Raph used to attack. It was a weapon of brute strength, which is not the Kunoichi way.

When told this, it was needless to say that it didn't go over well.

Raphael still has her sais, though, they had come to a compromise and Raph still go to those sessions and everyone else keep their distance from the dojo during that time of day. Actually, everyone kept their distances for a good thirty minutes afterwards.

Yup, everything was to stay the same, but somehow everything was changing.

 **Physical Check ups**

Donatello would ask for everyone to go to their Monthly checkups, no big deal, right? Living in a sewer meant they all had to be vigilant when it came to diseases, and thus, it was agreed that everyone would have these sort of check ups. Donnie would check their temperature, and they would check his and make sure that every bruise and scape had healed the way they were suppose to. Then finally blood was given, and then it was all done, but this time Donnie asked Raphie back. There was further testing to be done.

Needless to say when they heard the scream, they knew who was in distressed. Raphael was dragging Donnie by the leg while his brother clawed at the ground in a futile hope for escape. Donatello had decided he needed to know when Raphael had his special girl days and Raphael had decided that Donnie needed a busted head.

They had to intervene.

 **PRANKS**

As a girl, things had become more private. No more surprises in the bathroom, no more gross out foods, no more water balloons to the face, and no more coach roaches in the blanket. Those things would not be withstood, and not because Mikey didn't want to do them.

Oh, no.

The reason why he didn't do it, was because, he family forbid it of course.

A girl must be treated differently, but they wouldn't let Raphael know it of course.

Oh how could she miss it, and their reason didn't make sense. Since, their ability to hide it was horrible, Mikey would see Raphael's distress. She flop down on the couch beside him, and she gave him a strain grin. She would reach for the remote, because, another rule is that Raphael always wins.

Mikey didn't fight her for it.

He didn't make her stop.

She went to flip the channel and instead got a bit of a shock.

Before the Remote had hit the floor, Leo caught Mikey's eye. The disappointment and disapproval was there, but Mikey never drop his eyes. The sound of her cry had bought Donnie out of the lab, and the grin that crack on Mikey's face caught his attention. He didn't find it funny, and he went back in because he needed his medical equipment. Master Splinter came from his mediation room as Raph gave her bellow, and gave a sigh that could only be remorseful.

Something never changed.

The chase was on, and Mikey enjoyed every moment of it, and he wasn't the only one.

For Leonardo didn't think a second about where to grab as he pulled Raph off of Mikey, and Donnie wasn't concern with differences as he bandage up both of their wounds. Master Splinter didn't think about Raphael's new role as he punished them both equally.

Everything was back to the way it was.

20 flips.

It shouldn't have been so much fun.

Yet, Raphael was smiling.

Which was enough for Mikey, and was a better answer for his question than any he received before.

Should he prank his sister?

 **"WHY NOT!"**


	4. How could I not notice?

**CHAPTER 4**

"How did I not notice?"

Master Splinter sat in his room as his tail curled over his legs. His ears twitching as he closed his eyes and worked on sending his senses outwards as he tries to deal with the inner turmoil of his family's new found knowledge. It had been a lot to take in, even though, it wouldn't change much.

For Splinter had thought he was raising four boys, but in reality, it was three boys and one girl.

The thought stung a bit.

His daughter had hidden this fact from her family for years. The distrust for such an action stung horribly, but it wasn't anything worse than his own self-doubt. How much did he not know about his red banded child? How could he allowed himself to miss such an important detail, and how had she felt when he pour his affection towards the daughter he lost? Did she feel that if Splinter knew the truth about her he would love her less? Did she fear that he would resent her, because, she would become a replacement for Miwa?

Worst still, he hadn't notice.

How could he not notice?

It should have been obvious, each of his sons had had some sort of fling with the opposite sex. Donatello and his infatuation with April, Leonardo and Karai, and Michelangelo and his stash of naughty magazines. Only Raphael had seem to be immune, and he had always thought, that maybe it was because of his red banded child's way of seeing the world. Raphael prized strength above everything else, and every women he had every met had always been weaker them him. In fact, Master Splinter had feared his son might actually be fey.

His obsession with Casey Jones had only sealed such thoughts.

But, that was because, Master Splinter had only looked at things with limited knowledge. Now he knew differently, and it made things harder as he wondered where that would leave his daughter's relationship with the boy. So far, Splinter had had no problem with it, but daughters weren't the same as sons. He hadn't interfered, because, as a boy there was nothing that could really happen there, but as a girl. Her honor was at stake now and the older rat shivered at all the late nights and hours spent unaccompanied in his presences.

Such things weren't done in Japan.

Such things were unbecoming of a Kunoichi.

But Raphael had spent so many years pretending to be something else for that reason.

If he tried to interfere, he would only push his daughter away.

Was it too late to raise her right?

How could he not notice?

Master Splinter took a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He was nowhere near his center, and he was trying so desperately for some sort of peace of spirit, but every time he closed his eyes, his problems swamp him.

Things would have been so much different if he had known Raphael was a girl form the beginning.

But one could not change the past, but only effect the present.

A knock on the door

"You may enter."

His own voice would respond as he gave up any sort of attempt at meditation as his daughter entered and kneel in front of him. Her green eyes were sparkling at the moment, which was a good sign that everything was going well, and there was no fights or argument with his siblings. Her body was relaxed, so she wasn't about to ask for any major favor, so he could only guess that she must have achieved something that she wished to share.

It was rare, but not unheard of for Raphael to inform him of her achievements. Said turtle would kneel in front of him. A sign of respect, but not in the proper way for a Kunoichi. He couldn't help his slight cough, which caught her notice.

"Sorry."

Raphael would correct her form. Proper for a Kunoichi, proper for a girl.

He couldn't help his smile.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Master Splinter."

Her voice snaps him out of his small victory. Her voice hadn't changed. It was still as deep as it always have been.

"Can you come to the dojo? I want to show you something."

"I was meditating, but, I shall come."

He would answer her.

She looked the same, muscular and built exactly like her brothers. Her green eyes sparkle in the same way, and she rose with the same grace of her brothers even from a position that should have forced it to be more feminine.

Maybe it was.

"I think it will surprise you how quickly I got it."

She declares with pride.

Master Splinter couldn't help his ear flick. They had worked on so many things, from teaching the tea ceremony to how to dismember someone with a steel fan across the throat. So much, that he had to try to make up on for not teaching her. They had so much to go over, and he couldn't help his mind looping once more.

How could he not notice?

He rose slowly, and they both walk into the dojo to discover it was deserted.

A sure sign it would be one of her more feminine lessons.

Raphael would motion for him to stay where he was and she would walk to the other end of the dojo. From there she would turn and start to walk back. A big smile was on her face once she reached him.

"Tada."

She would declare happily.

The rat master had miss it. Her accomplishment, and he couldn't help the ear flick that gave away his confusion. The sight of it and his calm face sap the joy from Raphael instantly. It was often that she showed off, it was rarer still when she asked directly for approval, and Master Splinter was aware what a failure here would mean. Afterall, he trained her in the way of the ninja, so he knew to completely disregard her accomplishment at this moment was a fatal mistake. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she had done as she waited seemingly getting more and more annoyed as time ticked by. Then she huffed, and walked away in a demonstration of what she had done earlier, and once she got to the opposite end of the wall she turned around expecting to see he had caught on.

Nope. He was just as clueless, but he was better at hiding it this time.

What was he missing?

A snort, and he knew trouble was coming, so he tried to halt as much of it as possible.

"Excellent job, Raphael."

A smile grace her face.

That was the right move, but, the older rat knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"So, you don't see anything I need to approve. I know it isn't exactly right yet, so, I am sure you see a few things I need change."

A cruel jab to ignorance. He was caught …well caught like a rat.

"Umm..well…you can change your…ummm…stance?"

Master Splinter had never stumble so badly in such a long time. In fact, the last time he had fumbled so badly, he had been with his departed wife. Oh the irony.

Her eyes shifted, the green went away to white and Master Splinter knew the cat was out of the bag as his hothead daughter would roar at him.

"YOU have no clue what I did?"

"Raphael, temper."

Master Splinter would snap his authority into place.

She would snap her mouth close with a click of teeth, but her eyes was still blazing white. She would take a few deep breathe as she walk towards the exit. Master Splinter knew had no right to stop her, so, when she stop before exiting the dojo he was a bit surprised.

"I was trying to walk properly, like the women in that Japanese video."

"How could you not notice?"

Then she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How many years did you think I was a boy."

With that she was gone.

A dagger in the gut and the older master couldn't help but snicker.

Japanese women were taught not to be confrontational.

Imagining his hotheaded daughter as anything but would have been a huge stretch.

Maybe it was best that he hadn't noticed.

The sound of a table or perhaps that was the couch hitting the ground made him cringe a bit.

Or not?


	5. Do it have to change?

**Do it have to change? (Part 1)**

It was raining, Raphael could tell, as the water level of the sewers grew and seemed to mirror the sound from above. The dull splashing, the roaring of the whirlpools and the constant dripping from above.

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since she had had freedom.

Two weeks since everything has changed.

She had been training hard, not, because she needed it, but to try and restore some sort of faith in herself. No, to regain the faith of her family, who looked at her like something strange and new. Or at least, most of it did …as she took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling of her room.

It was only here that she could be herself.

It was only here that she didn't have to be reminded of how everything had changed.

That she didn't have to pretend it didn't bother her.

Maybe, she should have left …maybe it would have been easier once her secret was revealed to be alone….for awhile.

~Dum..dum..dumm..dum..dum.~

Raphael head would snap up at the sound.

~I am falling down into my shadow~

It was her phone as she screamed in anger. Mikey had changed her ring tone again.

~Failing to control my breathe~

Grabbing it tightly she would answer it as a familiar voice would reply loudly.

"Hey."

Raphael felt her heart skip a beat. It had been two weeks, two weeks since she had last heard his voice … and she was surprised.

"Casey?"

"Yup, hey, Raph. It's been a few weeks, Summer Vacation is almost over, so what are you up to?"

The question was so casual, so innocent that Raph almost dropped the phone in response. Normalcy, because Casey didn't know, and neither did April about her secret, and for a few moments, Raphael simply enjoyed him calling her name.

"Raph. Raph? Raph!"

Not with a feminine tone to it, but like her family used to call it …like it was no big deal. Like it was nothing special, just her name, and she was enjoying it. Completely enjoying that one piece of the past that she would never get back. She almost didn't want to answer him, but knew, if she didn't he would hang up and then …call back sounding more worried. So she did answer, but she would keep it all as low key as possible.

"Ya don't haft shout, I hear' ya Case."

Ah, dropping the formality of proper speech was sweet.

"So, ya back."

"Yup, wanna meet up once this rain let's up?"

Casey would ask. It was a simple question, and she should have been able to easily answer it. But it weighted so much, that question, because, with it came a responsibility she didn't want to face. Something she didn't want to deal with, but, it wasn't fair otherwise. And, he was her friend, dammit, she couldn't be unfair to him.

Besides, it didn't matter, it would change no matter what.

She couldn't hide from it.

Not, anymore.

"Raph? Raph!, Dammit, not again, what is going on with you?"

"You are too quiet? Is everything okay?"

Raphael had went silent for too long again, but, she didn't know how to answer him. Everything was going to change with Case too. Everything would be different, the moment she met. She could claim this wasn't something you said on the phone, but in person.

She didn't want to tell him.

It was hard to deal with it at home.

It was hard to know that was going to be her life from now on.

But, to know she can't get away from it. Avoiding it now, would only delay it, and probably cause problems between them later.

She couldn't stop it, it would change her friends as well as her family.

She might as well get it over with.

Yet, Raphael found she couldn't answer.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Raph! RAPHAEL!"

He was frantically calling her name now, and she panicked.

She hung it up.

Right in his face.

And, just like she predicted ….he called right back, again and again and again, but, she wouldn't answer it. She couldn't answer it.

~Bum..Bumm..Bum…Bum~

~I am falling down into my shadow~

~Failing to control my breathe~

~As I embraced the deadly night~

Raphael couldn't take it.

She smashed her phone against the wall. It ended the song as smoke floated from the batter device.

Do it have to change?

Do I haft to tell him?"

Can't it all stay the same?

The questions assaulted her in the darkness, but, she wouldn't dare turn on the lights to face them.

She was hiding in the dark.

This was just one more way things have changed.

Raphael had become a coward.

(Well, this is going to be a multi-parter …I know I plan for it all to be one shots, but, I just can't help this part. This is too complicated for a one shot.)


	6. Do it have to change II

**Do it have to change? (Part 2)**

"What the hell?"

Casey stared at the phone in his hand. He wasn't sure what had happen. He didn't know why his best friend had hung up, and what happen to keep him from answering afterwards, but one thing he was sure of…he was going to find out.

"HEY, DAD."

The boy would call out loudly.

"I am going to head out, one of my friends need help."

Casey would declare as he got only a grunt of affirmative. It wasn't like his father really cared as long as he was back before it got too dark, but after everything that happen with the invasion …his father was a bit more sensitive about not knowing what he was up to. It was an admirable things for a father to know, and Casey wasn't rewarding such concern with lying either, because, if Raph didn't have a good reason for hanging up on him like that …he was going to need help.

Raph's little drama hadn't gone completely ignored at home either.

The phone's destruction and the blaring alarm it sent to Donnie's lab had the purple band turtle scrambling as he rush to his laptop for the last known location of the phone signal. It was needless to say, he wasn't happy to see it was at the lair as he snorted and literally storm out of his room.

A broken phone was no big deal to people who could afford them, but for someone who got everything from spare parts in a junkyard and make it by hand …it wasn't so easily dismissed. The fact that it was the third one that month, and it was the same sibling all three times was enough to make anyone lose their patiences. Thus, he didn't think twice about heading to it's last known location..his sister's room. He was going to make sure she understood very clearly what the T-phones were for and how much work it was to replace them, or at the very least scream at her.

Either way would make him feel better about this situation.

Thus there was no knocking on doors.

He plan to take her by surprise, and he expected to find her mourning over her phone or at the very least trying to dispose of the evidence. The darkness of the room didn't even occur to him, until he realize that her phone was on one side of the room and his sister was on the other as he looks over at her in surprise.

The destruction of the phone was no accident.

That made him stop short of what he had plan to say.

The look in her eyes as she met his …made him forget his compliant

Something was wrong

It was something quite bad, thus his strategy change and so did his reason for being there.

For whatever it was, he knew it was a must …

He had to discover what it is, because, his family couldn't take any more secrets.

Casey Jones was a man of action, deep thoughts and thinking wasn't his strong point, so he was well on his way before certain things kicked off alarms.

His mind taking real glances at the strangeness of his friend's behavior.

It wasn't like Raph had abruptly hung up. He had actually been left in silences and that only happen after he suggested coming over. Did something happen to make it where Raph didn't want to see him? Was something wrong at the lair, or was Raph even at the lair?

Did he run away?

The thoughts cross his mind as he sped up his climb down into the sewers.

The smell hitting him first, and for a few moments his train of thought was shattered.

It was hard to come from country air to city, but even worst to go from city air to sewer. It took a few minutes to adjust, and in those few moments, you were definitely not thinking about else other then how not to suffocate yourself trying to avoid the stench. Eventually you would adjust, and the smells became background scents, but until it happens.

His eyes would water and his nose would twitch like he has a cold.

It took a moment, but eventually, he was adjusted and almost to the door of the lair. The lanky teenager would adjust the straps on his makeshift weaponry depot. The gym bag would settle against his shoulders as he would put on his mask, and though he thought about slipping on the inline skates, the idea of wasting more time getting them on wasn't appealing. Instead, he went straight into the lair, and discovered not one, but three turtles waiting for him.

The look on their faces had him wondering if they had been taken over by the Shedder.

It was not the happy and peaceful faces he was used to seeing, but clearly hostile ones that almost screamed "get out".

"So, can we help you, Casey Jones?"

Donatello would use his entire name as he cross his arms, and the masked vigilante suddenly wondered if this was an ambush.

It had taken a few moments, but not only had Donatello gotten the information from his sister, but he had rally his siblings to his cause. Casey Jones would not be seeing his sister until she was ready to tell her secret, and not a second sooner.

"You know, it's generally good manners to call before you drop in …we might not be decent."

Mikey would joke to relieve some of the tension as one eyebrow would rise on Casey Jone's face.

"Since when have I needed an invitation?"

"Things change, Casey Jones."

Leonardo would declare sharply with his arms crossed.

"Things change."

(Yup, looks like this will be a three parter …not my plan, but it happen anyway)


End file.
